Insignificant Pieces
by mindcaster15
Summary: The things that lead up to the story, and the things that come after. Seemingly insignificant, they make up who we are and why we do things. Whether we realize it or not, they define us. *Oneshot*


**This is my first movie Fic…which makes me feel a little odd. But since I liked Tangled so much I decided to give it a shot…**

**So. I do not own Tangled or any of the characters. Disney (I think) owns them. I just write because its awesomely fun. **

**OoOoOoO**

_Clothing_

Nice clothing. He tugs at the collar that seemingly chokes him, and tries to breathe. He doesn't like royal dances, so many rich people with so many _things_ that he could steal. And he wants to but his love for her overrides his desire to take.

But the clothing. It's awful and scratchy and not at all what he is used to. Again, he tugs at the collar and tries not to look to uncomfortable. He is not natural at this, but he does it for her.

Then she walks up to him, and suddenly it all seems worth it.

_Lights_

It is the first time she see's them, floating up in the sky, hundreds if not thousands of bright lights. It's her birthday and she feels like they are meant for her specifically. They carry on like that, for what seems like ages.

She watches them without fail, year after year afterwards.

_Lost_

They are talking about the lost princess at the orphanage when Eugene overhears. He pauses and listens.

"It's been seven years and still no trace of her…" The headmistress murmurs quietly. "Wouldn't that just be awful? Losing a child like that…"

They drift away and he is left to wonder what happened to her and why she was taken.

_Sick_

His wife is dreadfully sick. He is worried and frightened. How can he save her? He asks and pleads and begs until he hears about the flower. This could save his beloved Queen! This could save the unborn child!

Everyone searches and he frantically paces. Will they find it? Or is it just a hoax?

Please, please, return with that flower…

_Money_

The man has it in his pocket, Eugene can tell. It is there for the taking, for someone with quick fingers and even quicker legs to carry him away from the victim. It would only take one reach and Eugene would have it in his hands. The man would be none the wiser.

Should he? This is it. This is his chance. He can leave it alone, be poor for the rest of his life. Or he can take it and be a criminal from this day forward.

He reaches and silently slides the money away from the mans pocket. It is his first steal.

_Painting_

She loves painting these walls! So much room, so many things she could make. She could go to the ceiling if she wanted to! She feels the smile spreading across her cheeks feels the brush in her hand.

She dips it in the paint and begins again. She doesn't think that these walls will ever run out of room.

_Dead_

Her grandmother lays on the bed, and Gothel knows that she isn't breathing anymore. Age did this, age did this to her beloved grandmother who taught her so much. How to ride a horse, how braid her hair, how to make Hazelnut soup.

Age did this. Age took her away.

_The Fifth year_

It is the fifth year since her child was stolen away from her, stolen like a valuable that is replaceable. But she isn't replaceable, she is her daughter. Why couldn't she have her? Where is she now? Is she even alive?

The Queen thinks that five years is a very long time to disappear.

_Speak up_

"Speak up, girl!" The harsh woman with the unforgiving face snaps at Gothel, making her flinch at the words. She feels her heart pounding, her blood racing. She fears the woman with the wrinkles all over her face, who spits when she yells.

"I hate mumbling! Spit it out!" Gothel opens her mouth to say something. She is terrified.

"I accidentally broke the vase." She chokes out, expecting to be slapped or punished with physical harm. The slap never comes.

"I'll just dock it from your pay." The woman grunts. "But remember that I hate mumbling."

_Run_

It is the first time that Flynn has been caught. They are chasing him down the street, the soldiers. They caught him stealing. He is running to fast to be scared, his adrenaline is the only thing that he is running on by now.

Will they hang him if they catch him? Surely not…but he _is _a thief. He has no guarantees. That is why he has to keep on running.

_Grass_

What did it feel like? Would it be spiky and hurt? But it didn't hurt mother. So perhaps it was soft? She wasn't sure. Was it cool or warm, or maybe blazing hot and freezing cold? So many possibilities.

She wonders why her mother would wear boots when something so great as grass was under her feet.

_Apples_

Maximus was just a young colt when he first tried one. Shiny and red, he fell in love instantly. So juicy! So crisp! So…refreshing…

He bucked with happiness. More! Maximus wanted more! Could he have another one! He would be the best horse ever, honest, if he could just have another apple.

_Snow_

In his face. She had thrown a snowball at him. She grins wickedly and chucks another one in his direction. He dodges gracefully and throws one at her. She squeals as it hits her leg and trips into the snow. He chuckles and gathers up more snow.

"You wont escape!" He yells dumping it all on her body before she can get up. She is soaking but she cant stop laughing. BEST SNOWFIGHT EVER!

He grins. They have hot cocoa later.

_Beautiful_

Gothel knows that she isn't exactly drop dead gorgeous, but she isn't bad. She grins at herself in the mirror. She doesn't want to ever age. She wants to stay this age forever, so that she will always look like this.

Age, she thinks with disgust, she doesn't want to age. It was a dreadful thing. A person got grey hair, wrinkles, they became slower, more sickly, forgot things, they suffered. They became ugly.

She didn't want that to happen. Not now. Not ever.

_Hair_

She is tired. She just brushed her hair for almost twenty minutes. That is the longest time that she had ever brushed her hair. Rapunzel is a little worried that it might grow a little more, and a little more. That worries her. She doesn't want to spend another twenty minutes on top of that brushing her locks.

That would be very time consuming. She doesn't want to brush her hair that long…

_Face_

He is speechless. He cant believe that his face is actually on a wanted poster. Should he be terrified or proud? He wonders. He finally picks proud. He might even be pleased if not for the nose. What was with the nose? Did they do that on purpose?

He might laugh if it was someone besides him. His nose didn't look like that, did it? He hoped not. That would be awful.

Were they picking on him?

_Irony_

Gothel smothers a chuckle. The irony of her words do not escape her. As she brushes her "daughters" hair. "The world is a cruel place filled with selfish people."

She buys it! It's so funny. Gothel is the selfish one, and Rapunzel is none the wiser. Here she is playing the nurturing mother, and really she is using the hair. Does the girl not see it? Stupid.

Stupid people were there to be used.

_Together_

Forever and ever. She grins and laughs. Hers! He was hers. And they would live their dream together, forever. She thinks she might stop breathing, she's so full of happiness. Is it a crime to feel this way? She loves it.

**OoOoOo**

**So there you have it. Share your thoughts if you would like. It would please me if you did. **


End file.
